Love in Life
by taradance
Summary: Fluff. In all purity. You might have to wait a few chapters to read it, though. InuKag and MirSan. They meet in a restaurant.
1. They Have Money

AN: Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own InuYasha!

"Stop coming if you aren't going to order anything, Sango. I'm gonna' get fired if the manager has to throw you out again," Kagome hissed as she pushed her friend toward the door.

"Well, you're a waitress! Can't you get me discounts or something?" Sango asked incredulously.

Kagome turned to the bar. "I'm taking five minutes!" She pulled Sango outside when she heard a 'hurry up' from the manager. Her black hair, half of it pulled up out of her face, blew with the breeze coming from outside. She clutched her friend's shoulders. "Yeah, I can get you discounts. With they won't help you any."

"And why is that?" Sango asked with a toss of her strange locks. Her hair had been dyed multiple times over the years, but instead of the deflated look that type of hair normally gets, hers had become more lively. It was currently curly and black, with crimson highlights.

Kagome gave her friend and roommate a 'you're an idiot' kind of look. "Because that's what they are. _Discounts._ YOU HAVE NO MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she cried, completely exasperated.

"Oh yeah."

"Sango, that 'oh yeah' was the understatement of the century. Get a job. Until that happens, _go home_. I'll see ya' when my shift ends."

"Fine," Sango agreed.. She started to walk back in the direction of their apartment while Kagome moved to go back inside the bar and restaurant. Sango remembered something, then quickly turned around and called out, "Oh, by the way, Kags, I'm bringing my boyfriend and another friend of his by tomorrow. They have money, don't worry. I'll stop freeloading eventually."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped back into the building. "Like _that_'ll happen," she muttered to herself.

AN: Yay! First chappy! Sorry it was so short, but yeah. I'll start the next one soon as I can. I'd like some reviews, though. :3


	2. Double Take

AN: Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha. pouts

Kagome swung her legs over the edge of her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Gah. Why do I wake up this early?" she murmured. "I don't even leave for three hours." She walked out of her room. Her eyes swept over her shared apartment. "Oh. That's why." she whispered sarcastically to herself. The living area was beyond messy. Sango wouldn't wake up for another four hours, at which point she would leave. The only way that the place would get tidied up was if Kagome woke up early and did it herself.

"Yep. Six in the morning. My favorite time of day."

FOUR HOURS LATER

The door opened and closed with a warning jingle. 'Great. Even more people to serve,' Kagome thought. She lifted her tray above her head and maneuvered through the aisles. "Here's your food," she said happily to the family waiting before her. Remembering what each person ordered, she set the plates down. She stepped back and added, "Our chef added some flavoring to the sausage. He says he hopes you enjoy it."

With their thanks following her, Kagome brought the massive--empty--tray back to the kitchen. She stopped to have a conversation with a fellow waitress. "It's almost never busy this early in the day."

The woman agreed, "I know! Is there something going on today?"

"I don't think so," Kagome replied. "It's probably just one of those days."

"Mmhmm," the waitress answered. "Wait. Isn't that your friend Sango?"

"_Shit!_" Kagome cried. "I'm gonna' get fired if our boss sees her." She started to move toward Sango, but stopped when she saw Miroku with her. And someone else. She headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Claire?" she called for the waitress who would normally be serving the table Sango and the others were sitting at.

"Yeah, Hon?" the red-haired, green-eyed woman called back, getting ready to take a tray piled with food out into the restaurant.

"Can I take table 14, just for this round?" Kagome prayed she would consent.

"Why?" Clair asked, then looked to the table. She saw Sango, and heartily nodded her head. "Believe me, you're doin' _me_ a favor, Kagome."

Kagome grinned and walked to the table. "Miroku, you need to stop letting Sango eat with your money. Are you even getting anything back?"

"You bet I am," he said mischievously, while his hand went down to grab Sango's butt. She jumped, and smacked him on the back of the head. They all laughed, including the newcomer. He had long silver hair and sharp eyes the color of molten gold. Miroku saw Kagome looking at his friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kagome, this is InuYasha. InuYasha, Kagome." Miroku leaned back in his chair.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," InuYasha said. His voice was deep and clear, a slight sarcastic streak hidden underneath the resonating kindness.

"Same here," Kagome answered timidly. She barely shook her head. Back to business. "Can I get any of you something to drink to start off with?"

AN: Okay, okay, still a little short. How do you like it? Please, rate and review. It makes me want to write more chapters. Yes, that was an incentive to get more reviews. Well, can you blame me! I like reviews. Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll make the next one even longer.


End file.
